


Always

by emptyharmony



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Rain, Romance, petty larceny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyharmony/pseuds/emptyharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is more than willing to be Lauren's partner in crime. He also digs her. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

  
Puck didn't like seeing his girl look sad; and despite the fact that they weren't having full on sex, Lauren was his girl. Puck wasn't sure why he found her hotter because of this, but he did. Whatever, she looked sad while she was looking in the display case at that stupid, cheap crown. It wasn't like he hadn't broken and entered places far less interesting than the administrative storage offices of the high school for far less than the possibility of a making his girl happy when she was crowned Prom Queen.

She looked damn not with that little mag light between her teeth while thumbing through the pages of files. Lauren fucking owned whatever she did, and while she might tell him he was being a douche or a nerd, she never did it in a way that made him think that she was any better than him. That was different. For fuck's sake, she actually knew how to pick locks. What girl knows that kind of stuff before she has been in juvie? Not too many, in Puck's experience. She promised to teach him how to improve his technique later when he fumbled a bit with the wire he was using as a pick. What girl knows this? His, he thought to himself.

So, after they found the file that they needed and Lauren had noted that Quinn was a transfer student they were both kind of on a high as they burst into a run at the last minute after trying to casually walk to Lauren's car. They were both breathless when Puck fumbled for the door and threw himself into the passenger seat. Lauren was laughing when she landed in the driver's seat a moment later.

“You're always going to be faster than me, aren't you Puckerman?” She laughed.

“Yeah, but you can pin me five different ways and probably could break my neck with one arm if you wanted to.” Puck knew what she liked to hear. “And that is hot.”

He loved it when she laughed, she threw back her head and just let all of her happiness out. “You're right about that. I could kill you and of course I'm hot. You dork.” Lauren started the car and started to pull out of the parking space, still laughing. Puck impulsively leaned across the center console and grabbed her face, turning her to face him.

She looked at him and smiled. “You're pretty amazing when we aren't committing petty crimes together too, you know,” he told her.

“Of course I'm all that, I keep telling people and they are surprised by the amazing.” Puck thought that sometimes she had to keep talking so that she would believe it herself.

“You don't surprise me.” He smiled at her, leaned forward and kissed her. He started soft, tentative. He still wasn't sure what was wrong with his kisses in the closet, but he'd been replaying that in his mind and he didn't want to gross her out or anything, he wanted to kiss her so she felt it in her knees. Lauren started to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. He gently cupped the back of her head and murmured to her no, no, no stay with me and then she relaxed and opened her mouth a bit. Puck sucked on her upper lip, and ran his tongue across her lip then he opened his mouth a wider turned his head and really kissed her. He kissed her hard, he kissed her deep and he kissed her like he meant it. He could feel her entire body relax as she leaned into the kiss and kissed him right back.

Puck lost track of the time, there was just Lauren and him and if this was some kind of dumb teenage movie there would have been a steady rain pouring down outside the car. Instead Puck could feel a few tears rolling down his face and he thought maybe a few of Lauren's were mixed in with his own. They had been sitting there, forehead to forehead, eyes closed and just breathing for a few minutes when Lauren startled him and grasped his hands that were still holding her head. “Thanks, Puck. Thanks for having my back.”

“Always, Lauren.”


End file.
